When She comes to Town
by speedmonkey
Summary: What will Calleigh do when she finds out that Tim had a daughter. Will she be mad? Read and find out. Spoiler Lost son
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you do not recognize.

Pairings: speed/calleigh kind of!

When she Comes

Spoilers: Lost son

Deicated: To all the people who lose loved ones in there life and then find out that they never knew them at all.

"Oh god if i get one more casing i swear i'm going to go crazy!" said Calleigh entering the break room to the Miami Crime Lab.

"I thought you liked guns?" asked Eric

"I do, but you know there are times when you got to say enough is enough."

"Well listen i would love to see you rant on this subject some more but H needs me to go in the water."

"Alright scuba boy have fun." said Calleigh with a smile

"Oh i will." said Eric leaving Calleigh all alone in the break room. Calleigh poured herself some coffee.

"Excuse me." said a girl probably no more than 13 years old.

"Yes can i help u?" asked Calleigh

"Um, maybe i'm looking for a Lt. Caine, i was told i could find him here."

"Well he's out on a case right now can i help you?"

"Maybe i'm um... looking for my father."

"Oh is he a detective?" asked Calleigh

"Yeah, he's also a CSI.'

"Well maybe if you tell me his name i can tell u what dept. he's in and then we can go from there."

"Tim Speedle." Said the shy little girl. Calleigh stared at the little girl for a few seconds wide eyed. So many questions came to Calleigh's mind. 'Who is this girl?' 'Is she really Tim's daughter?', 'Why doesnt she know her father is dead?', 'Did Tim even know he was a father?'

"Um... why don't you sit down on the coach."

They girl sat. "What's your name?"

"Chrissy."

"Chrissy, that's a pretty name." "So um.. Chrissy i never heard Tim talk about you before don't think i'm rude by asking this but did he even know that he had a daughter?"

"Yeah he knew but uh we never met, him and my mom got together when they were sophmores in high school, and had me, my mom got scared and thought that my father wouldn't want me in his life so she ran away to Georgia, and then one day she told him that he had a daughter, we talked on the phone but we never met, and we just moved to Miami a week ago and my mom told me one day that he worked as a CSI in Miami, so i wound up her, but you kept refering to him in past tense. Has something happend to my dad?" asked Chrissy with a scared look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Chrissy."

"When, where did it happen?" said Chrissy tearfully.

"In a jewelery store shooting about 10 months ago. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, you can't love some one you never knew right? Or lose them." Calleigh nodded slightly 'I never even got to know what he looked like." stated Chrissy

"Well i think i can help you with that." said Calleigh reaching into her purse and taking out her wallet and a picture.

"This is a picture of your dad and I and some of our other co-workers at a christmas party."

"That's my dad?"

"MMHMM.."

"He's just like my mom said he would be...scruffy." Calleigh smiled and laughed a little. That was the Tim Speedle she remembered.

"Would you like me to take you to him?" asked Calleigh. Chrissy nodded.

SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED

"Horatio, hey Chrissy could wait for me over there for just a sec?" Chrissy nodded.

"Whats up Calleigh?" asked Horatio

"Listen i need to take some time off for the day."

"What's a matter?" asked Horatio with conceren.

"Um.. nothing just some uh... personal business.

"Calleigh?" said Horatio, And this time Cal knew she had to say something.

"Ok you see that girl over there." Calleigh pointed over to Chrissy in the waiting room. H nodded.

"She's beautiful." said Horatio

"Yeah she is. Horatio she's uh. She's Tim's daughter." said Calleigh looking at Horatio's blue eyes.

"What?" asked Horatio putting his hands on his hips

"Yeah she told me that her mom got together with Tim in High School and her mother freaked and ran away to Georgia with the baby, she said her father knew about her, she just never met him before. They recently moved to Miami."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah i just told her, poor girl wants to know who her daddy is, and just when she finds him, she loses him. Listen i uh.. i was going to take her to see him, let her say goodbye."

"Ok um.. you go do that.' said Horatio his voice breaking

"Ok." said Calleigh but before she left she put her hands on her gun and holister.

"Here take these, as of right now i'm not a cop, i'm just a friend, and can you have the night shift ballistics expert take over my case. I think after this i'm going to need the rest of the day off."

"Yeah ok. No problem."

"Just put that in my locker for me?"

"Of course." said horatio. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah.

SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED

Calleigh walked with Chrissy along the rows of graves until they got to the one they wanted.

"Here he is." said Calleigh crouching down in front of Speed's grave.

"Hey Timmy, i brought someone with me, I want you to met your dauther, Chrissy." said Calleigh as Chrissy crouched down in front of Speed's grave next to Calleigh.

"Hey Daddy, i'm sorry i never got to meet you. I wanted to i really did, but you know mom she was stubborn. I'm really sorry for what happend to you, nobody deserves to get shot." Chrissy started to cry and Calleigh wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm so sorry, hey, hey, your dad wouldn't want you to cry alright so you just wipe those away." said Calleigh motherly

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, i cried to. I still do from time to time."

"You loved him didn't you?"

"I guess you could say that, how did you know that?"

"Well for one you had a picture of him in your wallet and for another he talked about you all the time.' said Chrissy with her southern drawl.

"Did he now, i hope they were all good things, Timothy." said Calleigh looking at Speed's grave.

"Come on why don't i get you home?" said Calleigh as her and Chrissy stood.

TBC...


	2. Seeing Mom

Disclaimer' don't own anything excpet the characters. Chrissy Speedle and Ms. Jones.

Pairings: Speed Calleigh

SPoilers: Lost Son

SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED

"Its that house right there." said Chrissy as she pointed to a big house.

"Alright do you want me to walk you up?" asked Calleigh putting the car in park. Chrissy shrugged and Calleigh opened her door.

Chrissy opened the front door and Calleigh and Chrissy both walked in. "Mom, I'm home. mom."

"Oh Chrissy there you are honey i was worried sick, no not, no phone call, god i thought something happend to you." said Chrissy's mom coming around the corner.

"I'm fine, mom this is Calleigh Duquesne." Chrissy's mom eyed Calleigh and then saw her detective badge.

"Chris, you didn't go see your father did you, Chris i told you to leave him alone." said Ms. Jones

"Mom will just stop telling me that! Maybe if you wouldn't have left i would have gotten the chance to know my father and know thanks to you that will never happne!" screamed Chrissy as she ran up stairs and slammed her door.

"What on earth is she talking about?" asked Ms. Jones

Calleigh sighed and then said "Is it all right if we sit down." asked Calleigh

"Yeah sure of course, have a seat." said Ms. Jones sittign down next to Calleigh.

"Um...I'm not sure how to tell you this but uh...Tim was killed in a jewelery store shooting a few months ago.

"Oh...oh my. Oh poor Chris."

"The thing that i don't understand is why did you run, it seems to me that Tim wasn't the kind of person that would runaway."

"I know he wouldn't have but i was scared, i was only 16 when i got pregnant, i freaked. I didn't even tell Tim til Chrissy was 2 years old. He's really dead."

"I'm afraid so." said Calleigh. "Listen um... i got to uh.. get back to the lab...but um... if Chrissy needs anything jsut have her call me or come by the lab." said Calleigh handing Ms. Jones her card.

SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED

Calleigh walked into the lab and decided to head down to trace to see how Horatio was coming on there last case. She didn't know that in a few moinutes she would get a great suprise.

"Horatio whats going on?" asked Calleigh

"Calleigh i guess we owe you an explanantion." said Horatio

"We?" asked

"Hey Cal." said Tim and Calleigh turned around.


	3. Explanation

Disclaimer: don't one anything except chrissy and her mom

Pairings: speed/calleigh

thanks for the reviews guys. Speed's girl you crack me up. pretty pretty please with speed on top. lol. thats hilarious!

Spoilers: Lost Son

"Hey Cal!" said Tim scared like

"Wh- wh- whats going on?" asked Calleigh tearfully.

"Calleigh you should sit down."

"Ok." Calleigh sat on a stool. "I want an explanation and i want it right now!." said Calleigh casting an eveil eye from Horatio to Speed.

"I had to fake my own death."

"Yeah i can see that." said Calleigh angrily

"Cal, look i know your upset but just let me finish or were not going to get anywhere." said Tim

"Alright i'm listening." said Calleigh crossing her arms.

"I had to fake my own death so i could go undercover."

"Thank you capt. Obvious." "Sorry." said Calleigh ducking her head. "Please continue."

"I had to go undercover because well you remember Dispo Day right?" asked Tim

"How could i forget i did get high remember."

"How could i forget." said Tim with a smirk but then he looked at Calleigh and saw nothing but hatred on her face so he stopped smiling.

"On dispo day i was orginally going to go undercover but then i got shot and Hollis died and everything changed."

'Alright im really confused, you were supposed to go undercover 2 years ago but you didn't?"

"Yes."

"But you decided that 10 months ago, oh hey i'm bored i'll go undercover know and let all my friends including Calleigh think that i'm dead."

"Basically yeah but all my friend knew except you."

"Wait DELKO GOT to know and i didn't."

"Well it wasn't supposed to turn out that way, he over heard me and H talking about it that day before the "shooting"."

"But Delko went into therapy."

"Under Stetler's orders. Stetler thinks Tim is really dead. So he thought his actions were because of Tim's death, not that Delko is the way he is." said Horatio

"You know what i don' t have time for this. Speedle you wanted me to think you were dead well you got your wish your dead to me." said Calleigh standing up and storming out of the trace lab making a few of the lab techs look at her.

"Damn, i knew she would be pissed. What should i do?" asked Tim

"Do you love her?" asked Horatio

"Yeah how did you know."

"Its written all over your face." Tim smiled "Go to her.

"Right."

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Tim walked up to Calleigh's apt. door and knocked until she opend it. "WHAT?" screamed Calleigh

"Cal, look i know your pissed, but when need to talk." Just then Calleigh grabbed Tim by the collar and pulled him into her Apartment.

She slammed the door.

"Cal i thought you were mad at me?" asked Tim

"I am." said Calleigh unbuttoning Tim's shirt.

"THEN. what. are you. doing?" asked Tim between kisses.

"I stormed off so you would follow me here, so we could do this." said Callegih

"You play a mean game Duquesne!" said Tim with a smirk

"You know this would be alot easier if you'd shut up."

"Sorry."

TBC...


	4. The morning After

Disclaimer: don't own anything. except ppl u dont recoginize.

Pairigns: Speed/calleigh

authother's note: ok i got a little mixed up thank you speed's girl for catching me but i'll fix it in this chapter!

Calleigh laid there in her bed watching him sleep snoring slightly and she couldn't help but laugh. Tim rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. "Good morning." said Tim

"Good morning." said Calleigh kissing him quickly.

"Listen Cal i know we were only dating a week before the "shooting", but if you think we rushed into this or your your still mad at me-

"Speed, lsiten i will admit i'm a little mad for you making me think you were dead, but i am so hapy that we get to do this "stuff" again that i don't really care. I'm just glad your ok."

"Thanks." said Speed

"Thanks for what?" asked Calleigh

"For being so understanding. I know if i was in your place i would be really pissed."

Calleigh laughed slightly and was leaning in to kiss Tim again when her cell phone rang. Calleigh and Tim both groaned.

""IF that's Horatio i'll kill him, with my own gun, and i swear its clean." Calleigh smacked Tim.

"Timothy Speedle that is nothing to joke about!" said Calleigh giving him the evil eye.

"Duquesne? Whoa Chrissy slow down...what happend...oh my god...alright i'll be right there...ok..Chrissy don't touch anything..ok i'm on my way!" said Calleigh shutting her phone.

"Chrissy?" Tim wanted to say my daughter Chrissy but he didn't know that Calleigh knew so he decided not to.

"Yeah your daughter, i met her yesterday, i told her that you were dead."

"Oh no."

"Yeah but listen we got bigger problems. Her mom has been killed."

Tim stared at Calleigh for a few minutes and then they both quickly got dressed and walked out the door, Calleigh calling Horatio in the process.

SC SC SC SC SC SC

"Chrissy?" said Calleigh walking into the house.

"Calle-igh?" said Chrissy but then she noticed Tim

"Dad. I- i Thought you were dead."

"I know Chris i'll explain everythign to you but right now you need to tell us were your mom is." said Tim walking up to Chrissy and bending down grabbing her hand. Chrissy nodded.

TBC... SOrry so short.


	5. Seeing Mom

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Spoilers: Sex and Taxes

"Ok Chris i need you to go with this officer outside ok. Can you do that for me?" asked Tim

"Yeah dad i i can do that." said Chrissy

"Ok." said Tim as he watched his daugther walk out of the room.

"Should we wait for Horatio?" asked Calleigh touching Tim's arm.

"No no this is a top proerity." Calleigh nodded. Tim walked up to Megans body and crouched down next to it. He sighed heavily.

"Tim maybe you shouldn't handle this case." said Horatio walking into the room with Ryan.

"I'm fine H who's that?"

"Speed, this is Ryan Wolfe, Ryan this is Tim Speedle." said Horatio

"Speedle i thought you were dead."

"I am. I was its a long long story and i dont really want to talk about it right now." said Tim turning back to Megan.

"Speed i really don't think you should be working this case."

"Her name is Megan Jones, 30 years old, just moved here from Atlantia Georgia." said Tim ignoring Horatio

"Speed." said Calleigh "We got this why don't you go talk to Chrissy."

"Ok, fine you guys will be therou right?"

"Absoultley." said Calleigh. Tim walked out of the room with one last look at Megan and he shook his head.

"Alright did i miss something here?" asked Ryan

"Megan is Tim's ex. Chrissy is Tim's daughter. Now Ryan we keep this low profile until absoultely neccassary ok."

"Meaning don't tell Stetler." asked Ryan

"Meaning, keep your mouth shut." said Delko as he entered the room. "Delko you don't have to be mad at me."

"I don't, ok why don't i go take your evidence that you find and pass it off as my own and take the credit for it." said Eric with sarcasm.

"Look Delko-

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen, lets keep ourselves together please. Ok. Alright. Lets do our job then."

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

"Hey Chrissy." said Tim sitting down next to her.

"Hey." said Chris silently .

"Listen i want you to know that we will find out who did this to mom. ok." said Tim just then Chrissy started to cry and Tim pulled her into his arms. "It'll be ok, I'm here. Alright."

'"Speedle!" said Rick Stetler very confused.

"Rick." said TiM Looking up.

TBC...


	6. Through the Window

Disclaimer: don't own anythign except people u don't recognize.

dedicated: i've decided to dedicate this story to amanda and Speed's girl. My muses!

Speed's girl: if i hadn't stumbled on your stalker stories i would never have been inspired to write my own s/c stories. thank you.

luvsdelkospeed: if it wasnt for our conversation on zombie speedle i wouldnt have been inspired to bring our timmy boy back from the dead time and time again. so thank you.

Horatio stood in the room loking at Calleigh as she looked out the window.

"Horatio we got a problem?" said Calleigh looking out the window.

"How do you mean?" asked Horatio

"Stetler's talking to Tim."

Horatio sighed "Here we go." and walked out of the room.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

"Speedle, your dead." said Rick coldly

"Chrissy why don't you go with that officer over there and he'll take you back to the lab you can wait there alright." said Tim. Chrissy nodded.

"Its called undercover Rick, ever heard of it?"

"I saw your body, on the floor, the blood."

"Yeah its called a staged death."

"Yeah um.. ok..listen who was that girl.. a witness?"

"Of sorts." said Tim coldly

"She'll need to be interrogated.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You don't have a say in when a witness is interrogated."

"I do when she's my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah thats right my daughter."

"Since when do you have a daughter Speedle?"

"Since 14 years ago Rick, listen theres a murder investigation going on that i need to get back to so if you dont mind."

"Wait a minute thats your daughter and the desceased would be. what her mother?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well then maybe i should be interrogating you."

"He has a alleaby. Rick." said horatio coming out of thin air.

"Oh yeah and who is that?"

"Me." said Calleigh coming up next to Tim.

"Why what were you guys doing?"

"We were picking out china, what the hell do you think we were doing?" said Tim sarcastically.

"Alright, i get the point, so the first night he comes back you guys hade relations." asked Stetler.

"Look, Rick it is none of your business what they do in there own free time."

"Sticking up for your CSI'S Horatio. Thats very bold of you. But look now that there involved it could be seen as a compromise of intrest. Hope you guys know what you are facing?"

"Were just fine. So why don't you go and sit beind a desk and let the people who actually solve the cases get back to work."

said Tim saracastically and waving his hand in the air when he said so why dont you go sit behind a desk.

TBC... Lilttle weird i know but hey its 1:48 a.m. and i'm tired!


	7. Making Sure

Disclaimer: same as before.

"Do you think that was wise Tim. I mean i know he's a jerk but technically he kinda controls your job." said Calleigh calmly

"Look Cal right now i don't care about my job all i care about is finding out who did this. ok."

"Well maybe you should care because as of a few hours ago you have a daughter to support." said Calleigh sternily

"Your right, i'm sorry for snapping at you. Listen i guess i should go back to the lab and talk to Chrissy."

"You go do that." said Horatio

"Call me on my cell when you get something."

"Of course." said Horatio and Tim walked away.

SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED

Tim walked into the crime lab and found Chrissy sitting on a chair in the waiting room. 'God what have i done'. Tim thought to himself. 'Why didn't i just go after Megan like i wanted to and then things wouldn't be this way. She wouldn't be dead and Chrissy wouldn't be all alone.' But if he would have gone after her then he wouldnt have Calleigh. And he loved Calleigh even though he had lied to her. He made a mental note to talk to her about the whole undercover thing later. Right now he needed to talk to his daughter. Atleast he thought it was his daughter.

"Chrissy?" said Tim

"Dad. What's going on?"

"Chris listen i don't want you to worry about a thing ok. My suprivisor has several great CSI'S on your mom's case ok. Don't worry. But i need you to do me a favor." said Tim reaching into his kit and pulling out a swab.

"Anything." said Chrissy

"I need you to open your mouth so i can swab the inside of your cheek. Would that be alright?" asked Speed. Chrissy shook her head in approval.

SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED

"Hey Valera?" said Tim walking into DNA.

"Hey Speed welcome back."

"Yeah thanks, listen i uh, i need you to do me a favor."

"Sure. What do you need."

"I need you to compare this to my DNA that's on file."

"Low key?" asked Valera

"Very Low key."

"You got it. I'll page you wih the results." said Valera taking the swab out of the container.

"Maxine if you wouldn't mind i'd really like to wait."

"What are you just naturally curious to?" asked Valera with a smirk

"What?" asked Tim

"Nothing, never mind."

TBC...


End file.
